cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley Jackson
The epitome of the English officer and gentleman, Brigadier Stanley Jackson (registered on Cerberus Daily News under the username The Brigadier) had been soldiering his entire adult life. Born Earthside and commissioned into the UK element of the European Union's armed forces, Stanley Jackson served with distinction for years in the Royal Artillery, achieving the rank of Major, and distinguishing himself as a battery commander in the Afghan DMZ and in the Third Falklands War. But tales of space and the wonders outside Earth's atmosphere struck a chord in Jackson, and he resigned his commission, gambling that the Systems Alliance would take him on as an officer of Marines. The gamble failed, unfortunately, and Jackson was disqualified on grounds of age. Hurt, and with no desire to return home with his tale between his legs, Jackson was soon picked up by the turian Colonel Albrus Obsidio, who wanted a human's perspective on gunnery matters on the staff of his freelance artillery unit. Over time, Jackson carved out a niche for himself in the unit, teaching the turian-formed outfit's staff the human perspective on the art of gunnery. Eventually, he earned himself the billet of Colonel Obsidio's aide-de-camp, and became one of the grizzled turian officer's most trusted confidantes. Colonel Obsidio was killed during the Siege of Salookameye, his last words making Jackson the unit commander, with one last order to "keep the guns roaring." That night, the unit's men renamed themselves in light of their new commander: Jackson's Brigade. Jackson promoted himself accordingly. Since then, Stanley Jackson and his eponymous unit distinguished themselves as one of the more proficient and professional mercenary bodies in space. The Brigadier ran the unit with spit-and-polish military discipline, and it very much showed, his men conducting themselves very much like professional soldiers. A unified rank structure and chain of command lent the Brigade more unity of purpose on the battlefield than some other mercenary units. Though they have taken contracts for some unsavory groups such as the Blue Suns, Jackson took special care to make sure his men did not compromise their professionalism or honour as soldiers. Personally, the Brigadier was an enigmatic sort. He counted amongst his confidantes his grim turian Regimental Sergeant Major, Kadruk Bellix, and the Brigade's high-spirited Adjutant, Captain Mike Yates. Despite that, he rarely opened up to anyone. Rumors of an illicit romance between him and the Brigade's asari chief medical officer had been circulating amongst the gunners for ages, but remained unconfirmed. Threads of Note Policy Revision: New policies from Maximillian van der Trask regarding the Crimson Chains. Holoconference: The spheres of military and business intersect; but what will van der Trask think? A Bit of a Sticky Situation: When Abad Sam-mel and his people come a-calling, Jackson and his men try to defend some miners. Danger Close: Work from Jackson's new corporate friends. Meeting The Cavalry: The Brigade accepts work for the STG, to take on QOROQ. In The Company of Soldiers: The reporters (that would be Muckracker (Helena Mathioudakis) and her partner Vohkaidin Knox) are along for this one. Potential Food Source: Still on Raithal, the Brigadier might be able to provide for batarian refugees. Reaper War A Call For Assistance: Things aren't going well, the Reapers are advancing. Keep Calm and Carry On: The Brigadier goes down fighting in the Reaper War. Aftermath, News: The debacle at Raithal and the death of Stanley Jackson is reported on CDN. Legacy Memorial: Stanley's sister works for a general memorial on Omega, to all mercenary forces who fell against the Reapers. The Memorial Finished Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Characters